


Sarabande

by Chloris01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloris01/pseuds/Chloris01
Summary: C'est presque une histoire d'amour...





	Sarabande

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé et sa relation avec Lucifer de l'épisode 1x01 à l'épisode 3x15

Quand Chloé pense à Lucifer, il y a souvent cette impression d'inachevé, de frustration. Un pas en avant un pas en arrière, au moins il y a suspens, et désir et envie.  
Il parle trop mais ne dit jamais rien.  
Il boit trop mais n'oublie jamais qui il est.  
Sa peau est douce et chaude mais ravagée d'une douleur qu'il veut lui cacher.  
Elle pourrait aussi énumérer sans effort ses absences et ses fuites...

Mais il y a ces moments où il se laisse approcher, où elle pense avoir enfin compris pourquoi sa porte est toujours ouverte...On n'a rien à craindre quand on est toujours aussi évidemment seul, n'est-ce pas ? 

Un pas en avant un pas en arrière. 

Elle pleure dans ses bras son enfance trop légère et trop lourde à la fois. Il est solide et gracieux et leur danse s'étoile en accords involontaires mais bien présents.

Et ce baiser sur une plage pour lui dire que oui bien sûr elle aime ce qu'il est et que tout peut enfin commencer pour eux, et qu'elle pourrait l'aimer s'il le voulait ou s'il le lui demandait. Elle ne dirait pas non...  
Il y a quelque chose de tendre en lui, elle ne sait pas encore si ça a quelque chose à voir avec son nez trop grand ou ses lèvres trop douces. Pendant un instant, elle a presque peur qu'il la repousse, mais il a l'air si surpris et si étrangement humain...elle est sûre soudain d'entendre son cœur à lui répondre au rythme du sien.  
Décidément, ses lèvres sont trop douces alors elle l'embrasse encore une fois. Dans sa mémoire, elle n'a plus peur de s'appuyer contre lui, il n'y a plus que sa bouche, et ses lèvres et sa langue à lui qui dansent contre sa langue, et ses lèvres et sa bouche à elle. Dans sa mémoire, il y a bel et bien un soleil éclatant sur une plage sans nuages, c'est un jour parfait. 

Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière.  
Elle a failli mourir et il s'est marié, comme pour rire. Un mariage de papier et pourtant rose et charmant. Plus rien n'a l'air vrai, tout à coup. Elle a envie de rire et besoin de pleurer... Les deux sont impossibles. Alors son cœur se brise, s'étoile et se délite sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Et sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais parce qu'il est son ami, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui pardonner.  
C'est peut-être elle qui s'est trompé, après tout ? 

Un pas en avant trois pas en arrière... Lucifer danse loin de ses pas mais toujours dans son ombre. Il ne s'éloigne jamais assez pour qu'elle oublie ce qui lui fait mal.  
Parfois, elle sent le poids d'une balle d'or et d'argent jouer contre sa peau. Un cadeau qui lui ressemble, à la fois unique et déchirant. La chaîne est un peu trop longue et s'emmêle parfois dans ses cheveux. C'est comme une douleur qu'elle devrait être capable d'oublier, ou une promesse qu'il ne saurait pas comment tenir.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Leurs gestes sont tendres et limpides, enfantins malgré eux. C'est presque une valse et des éclats d'or et d'argent tombent autour d'elle et sur elle. Ça pourrait être une histoire d'amour mais ce n'est qu'une danse où il espère un peu se perdre avec elle.  
Un pas en avant un pas en arrière puis il la renverse doucement et le temps se dilate et se perd. Elle pense...elle croit...elle veut... Au-dessus d'elle, il y mille lumières brillant comme des étoiles. Elle se dit que tout est vrai... que c'est bel et bien lui qui les fait danser ainsi rien que pour elle.  
Elle sait que ses lèvres sont douces et qu'elle pourrait lui dire oui, s'il le voulait vraiment...Pendant quelques secondes, elle peut sentir son cœur battre au rythme du sien. Il devrait lui dire ce qu'il veut au lieu de laisser la musique bercer son rêve.  
Mais il est ce qu'il est, sans cesse basculant entre jeux et regrets. Il n'y aura jamais assez de temps, d'espace, de regards pour elle dans sa vie. Chaque pas vers lui sera toujours trop rapide ou trop lent. Et bientôt, rien ne tournera plus vraiment rond.


End file.
